


my hopes, they are high - i must keep them small

by sourin



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, the lesbian sugar daddy fic that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourin/pseuds/sourin
Summary: Ahn Hyojin is a wealthy, credited music producer known wide across the industry. Park Jeonghwa is a university student who has a small dream of dancing and maybe paying off her student debt before she dies.Between them, they had an arrangement. A diplomatic contract. An exchange. For Jeonghwa's "company", Hyojin would give her anything Jeonghwa could ask for.Jeonghwa just wished that included Hyojin's love.





	1. the status quo

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i've been working on this for a long time now and the lack of gay fanfic for exid depresses me. 
> 
> so this is basically a sugar daddy au for jeonghwa and hyojin! (theres not a lot of the actual 'daddy' dynamic in the story its just.. thats the only phrase i can rlly think of to accurately describe what kind of relationship they have going on atm lmao)
> 
> also ps jeonghwa is a uni student but dw shes not .. underage or anything 
> 
> this will end up having more than one chapter but for now ill just post the first one.  
> anyway enjoy some lesbian love angst

The bedsheets were familiar, but they were not her own.  
  
Curling closer to the body next to her, Jeonghwa gathered as much of the silky blankets around them as she could and tucked herself closer into Hyojin's side, relishing in the way Hyojin's arm sleepily tightened around Jeonghwa's waist. It's early morning on the weekend, and neither of them have any immediate business to attend to, so Jeonghwa is content and confident as she settles back comfortably again.  
  
It's just another typical Saturday morning for both of the girls.  
  
Not long ago, Jeonghwa would've been waking up in her own crappy apartment close to uni because her old bed would've caused enough aches in her back to wake her up. She'd groan audibly, throw herself out of bed, and would commence the day with a cup of coffee and preparing to study for any tests coming up. And at some point later in the day, she'd take the bus to the local dance studio, where she works as an instructor in lessons, or to her other part-time job working as a clerk for a nearby store - she worked two jobs in hopes of someday being able to pay off her university fees.  
  
Now though, the bed with the uncomfortable mattress and her crammed exam books seemed far away. Jeonghwa much rather prefers waking up in Hyojin's bed in her fancy apartment complex that sits high up the city of Seoul, where they can sleep in as long as they like in each other's arms and warmth.  
  
No matter how many nights she's spent here, Jeonghwa will still always be in novelty awe at the expensive lifestyle that Hyojin lives. Being a well-credited music producer pays its job well, with Hyojin living in a sleek modern apartment complex with a spacious living area and master bedroom. And not only that, but Hyojin is always more than happy to spend money on Jeonghwa — anything from jewellery to clothes to fancy nights out in the best restaurants in the city.  
  
Jeonghwa wouldn't necessarily say her and Hyojin were  _dating_. They weren’t like an exclusive relationship, but there definitely was something between the two of them. The thought popped into her head everytime Jeonghwa would decide to wear one of the rings or bracelets Hyojin had given her as a gift, or everytime Jeonghwa would look at herself in the mirror as she prepared for another night with Hyojin, somewhere undoubtedly expensive and high-taste.  
  
It all started when Jeonghwa's friend, Heeyeon, had invited her out one night. Heeyeon, under her stage name of Hani, worked as a live singer for lavish and fancy clubs, and while the two girls were unlikely friends, Heeyeon always welcomed and invited Jeonghwa to come and watch her performances and have a good night out together. Normally Jeonghwa would have to politely decline Heeyeon's invitations - school and work kept her busy by the clock - but on the rare occasion one day where she had two days free, Jeonghwa decided " _why not_?"  
  
It had been a fabulous time to watch one of her best friends put on a performance, and Jeonghwa had probably embarrassed Heeyeon with how loudly and excitedly she applauded at the end for her, causing her to stick out in the audience of otherwise very formal and tucked-in people. But the night got even better when Heeyeon had dragged another person over to the table that she and Jeonghwa were sitting at, smiling brightly.  
  
"Jeonghwa! I would like you to meet Ahn Hyojin. She is a music producer and artist, the one who I was talking about possibly working together with. Hyojin, this is my good friend Jeonghwa."  
  
Hyojin had been extremely friendly as she greeted Jeonghwa. Clean blonde hair pulled up to a high ponytail and bangs that fluttered flirtatiously above her eyes, Hyojin held and presented herself like a queen of an empire. She stood with a touch of grace that radiated control, and her soft but dark makeup accented her features perfectly — from her smouldering eyes, perfectly curved and glossy lips, and long lashes. And as Jeonghwa bowed in greeting to the blonde, Hyojin tipped her head with a smile that showed nothing but genuine respect and kindness.

She made Jeonghwa’s heart flutter.   
  
As the three of them all chatted together at the table, music and talk murmuring around them, at some point during the night Heeyeon got pulled away by another friendly face, leaving Jeonghwa and Hyojin alone together for a moment.  
  
"So, Jeonghwa," Hyojin had said thoughtfully over her wine, not long after Heeyeon had excused herself. Her dark eyes held Jeonghwa's pretty stare, inquisitive and intense. "I haven't heard much of you. Heeyeon doesn't talk about you very much, from what I remember."  
  
"Ah, well," Jeonghwa said, her throat fluttering at the idea of what possibly Heeyeon  _could_  have told this well-known producer about her. "While me and Heeyeon are good friends, we have different interests. She's into singing and theatre, but I'm more into dancing."  
  
"Oh!" Hyojin smiled softly at Jeonghwa with genuine interest, warmth spreading from her smile. "Tell me more. Do you do performances or competitions?"  
  
"Oh gosh no, nothing that serious," Jeonghwa says bashfully. "Right now, I work as a dance instructor and that’s about the extent of how big it goes. But it's something I'm really into and I'm really passionate about. I don't think I'm too good for anything like professional competitions though."  
  
"Aw, have some more faith in yourself, sweetheart" Hyojin said, her eyes sparkling. "I'm sure you are an exceptional dancer." The pet-name and the compliment made Jeonghwa blink in bashfulness, wide smile threatening to break across her face.  
  
The music playing for the dancing crowd of the club changed its song, a pulsing and exciting beat that swept across the place and made Jeonghwa want to stand and move. Hyojin seemed to have the same idea as she stood, offering her hand to Jeonghwa.  
  
"In fact, why don't you show me some of your dancing right now?"  
  
Jeonghwa grinned, never one to back down from a challenge.  
  
While the atmosphere was hot and sweaty, the buzz from the alcohol helped Jeonghwa tolerate it as she absorbed herself into the music. Body curving and hips moving in time with the music, Jeonghwa thoroughly enjoyed herself on the dance-floor, a heat building up in her skin. And when Hyojin reached a slender arm around Jeonghwa's waist to pull her closer, Jeonghwa didn't complain.  
  
"I was right," Hyojin said into Jeonghwa's ear at one point, voice sultry. The heat in Jeonghwa's skin seemed to burn a little brighter, and with the bravery of the alcohol, Jeonghwa placed her hands on Hyojin's shoulders to bring her closer, moving her hips dangerously close to the blonde's, gravitating to the rhythm of the music. When Hyojin responded with her hands firmly going to Jeonghwa's rolling hips to pull the girl closer, Jeonghwa had to bite her lip to stop her excitement from smiling through, the slight friction between their bodes seeming to ignite something inside of her.  
  
"You  _are_  an exceptional dancer."  
  
By the next three songs, Jeonghwa was confidently rolling and grinding her body against Hyojin's, slow and filthy, whose infatuation seemed to bleed through the deep-rotted and daring looks she held through her eyes. When her glossy lips left hot kisses along Jeonghwa's neck when she tilted her head in a bold move, Jeonghwa felt like she could practically melt into the blonde's arms like damn putty.  
  
"Let me take you home tonight," Hyojin growled into Jeonghwa's ear, the tone almost edging onto the sound of a plead — as if Jeonghwa could possibly say no. "I'll make you put that cute little body of yours to good use."  
  
"Please," Jeonghwa responded.  
  
And as the two girls stumbled into Hyojin's apartment, messy and heaving for breaths as they got distracted by deep and dirty kisses and curious hands, Hyojin murmuring filthy words into Jeonghwa's ears that had the dancer grinding her hips down, adorably desperate, Jeonghwa noted that she had never felt this much hungry desire for someone like this before.  
  
_She had never been this turned on before_ , she thought dizzily as she tugged Hyojin's long blonde hair out of its high ponytail and let her pull Jeonghwa to the master bedroom.  
  
" _Babygirl_ ," Hyojin was soon panting into Jeonghwa's ears as one hand held Jeonghwa down onto the bed, the other between her legs as she played Jeonghwa like an instrument. Jeonghwa keened, high and desperate and needy, a noise that only made Hyojin's smirk deepen as her fingers worked magic.  
  
"Show me just how much of a filthy lil' angel you can be, babygirl."  
  
And when Jeonghwa finally collapsed in Hyojin's bed that night, limbs exhausted but a plush feeling of sexual satisfaction washing over her, she made a note in the back of her mind to thank Heeyeon greatly for inviting her out the next time she saw her.

 

 

__

 

 

It didn't stop there.

When Jeonghwa miraculously made it home the next morning, she didn't realise Hyojin had somehow managed to put her number in Jeonghwa's phone until a text message from the contact of " _ahn hyojin_ " with two pink heart emojis after texted her in the afternoon.

  
  
**ahn hyojin** :  
_i would love to see you again, take you out sometime._

  
  
After having a heart attack that lasted a solid twelve minutes, Jeonghwa finally got the nerve to send her a text back.

  
  
**park jeonghwa** :  
_i'd love that too. what have you got in mind?_  
  
**ahn hyojin** :  
_dinner reservations on a wednesday evening?_  
  
**park jeonghwa** :  
_hmmm~ ..what's in it for me? :)_  
  
**ahn hyojin** :  
_an incredible night with yours truly duh?_  
  
**ahn hyojin** :  
_and i'll fuck you so good you won’t be able to remember your own name._  
  
**park jeonghwa** :  
_.. i'm in xoxo_

  
  
Two days later, Hyojin pulled up to Jeonghwa's address in the evening, taking Jeonghwa to a darling restaurant that wasn't too garnished and fancy, but enough that Jeonghwa felt like a princess royalty as she and Hyojin talked over wine and fine cuisine, the moody lighting catching in the glint of Hyojin's varnished nails as they talked about everything — from their jobs to their family to their friends. Jeonghwa got to learn how Hyojin's been working in the music business for years but enjoyed watching documentaries in her free-time and Hyojin learned about how Jeonghwa was studying to become a dental nurse even though she secretly hoped her dancing dream would somehow take off (”Not like that’d ever happen though,” Jeonghwa laughed, and Hyojin just sighed and shook her head. “Have more faith in yourself, Jeonghwa.”)  
  
Jeonghwa can't remember the last time she got along so easily with someone as she did with Hyojin.  
  
And true to her word, after Hyojin paid for their meal and took Jeonghwa back to her place again for the second time, and Jeonghwa was sober enough to actually fall in awe at the sleek expensive modernity of Hyojin's spacious apartment complex, Hyojin brought Jeonghwa to the edge so viciously and deliciously that it rendered Jeonghwa speechless, falling asleep against Hyojin's bed and the blonde's arms going tight around her waist.  
  
And later that week, Hyojin would text her again, asking Jeonghwa how her day was going, how was her dancing, and if Jeonghwa was open to maybe meeting Hyojin up again to see each other. And Jeonghwa would always be giddy with excitement as she said yes, of course, and again Hyojin would have something planned – whether it was lovely dinner reservations or a wonderful trip to a secluded beach that they could spend time sun-bathing upon and kissing – and Jeonghwa would always have a fabulous time.

 

It was the fifth "date" when Hyojin started buying Jeonghwa gifts.  
  
They weren't officially dating – hell, they weren't officially anything. They saw each other often, and talked about their days and any big things going on in their lives and whatnot but there was never any talk about  _them_. They were both impressively good at avoiding topics that were in need of discussing. Anytime they weren't talking about their usual small talk, they were pressing wet kisses to each other's skins and leaving love marks on each other's necks – the idea of asking what Hyojin exactly wanted out of this relationship escaped Jeonghwa's mind when Hyojin would nip her teeth against Jeonghwa's chest.  
  
But when Hyojin presented a small box to Jeonghwa as they sat together in a gazebo that was tucked cutely away in a pretty park, a delicate gold necklace with an emerald pendant hanging in the front, Jeonghwa had to pause.  
  
"Hyojin, I- I can't accept this."  
  
The tentative smile that had been on Hyojin's face suddenly melted away, and Jeonghwa could practically see the confidence in the blonde start shutting down (elusive and not very noticeable, but Jeonghwa had always been very perspective). "Oh- Wh-? Why not?"  
  
Jeonghwa let out a nervous laugh. "Because, I bet that necklace is more expensive than my entire house! Aish, I can't accept something that's worth so mu—"  
  
"Jeonghwa," Hyojin said, and a soft smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She held the box a little further out to Jeonghwa, intent on making the younger girl accept her gift. "Please. It would look so pretty with your red hair, and your eyes."  
  
"Ah..." Jeonghwa couldn't disagree with that. The emerald's colour  _would_  complement Jeonghwa's hair beautifully.  
  
"Let me put it on you."  
  
And while Jeonghwa would never admit it out loud, she could feel her heart beat the tiniest bit louder as Hyojin's fingers brushed against the back of her neck, clasping the necklace together and letting the pendant settle below Jeonghwa's collarbone neatly. She could feel heat rise up to her cheeks as Hyojin’s nails fluttered along the landscape of Jeonghwa’s shoulders, before stepping back.  
  
The necklace fit like Cinderella's slipper.

The question formed in the bottom of Jeonghwa’s throat and escaped past her lips before she could stop it.

“Why are you doing this?”

Both her and Hyojin were startled at the question. As Jeonghwa turned back to face the blonde, she could see the way Hyojin’s eyes widened a fraction before her default calm and collected expression settled on her face again.

“Because I like y- I like  _this_.” Hyojin gestured between the two. “I like what we have going here and... I just thought I’d show my gratitude in exchange for... your time.”

Jeonghwa blinked, wondering vaguely “ _what_ do _we have going on here?”_  

“An exchange...”  _Is that what this is? Is that what we are?_  “In exchange for... my time and sex, I get gifts?

Somehow, Jeonghwa had the coherence to realise her heart was pounding frighteningly hard. Her hands felt dead at her sides as she looked at Hyojin. Hyojin remained stable and calm before her, as she always did, poise and grace being cast by the broadness of her shoulders and tilt of her chin. 

Jeonghwa, on the other hand, felt like jelly.

“An arrangement exchange of sorts, yes,” Hyojin answered quietly. “If you’re okay with it, of course. If not, I understand completely.”

Jeonghwa suddenly had the immense feeling to let the earth swallow up, or have the gazebo roof above them come collapsing down on her. Instead, she watched the way Hyojin reached up and touched Jeonghwa’s cheek, her hands gentle and warm, and tuck a curl of Jeonghwa’s red hair out of her way. Jeonghwa wanted to melt into the touch - she always loved it when Hyojin touched her hair.

“It’s okay with me,” Jeonghwa found herself saying. She watched the way Hyojin’s mouth curved into a smile, happy and confident, like she had just won a successful business plan. And even though Jeonghwa knew it was far more sentimental than she should be acting, she leaned in and wrapped Hyojin in an embrace. 

The blonde let her, arms naturally going around Jeonghwa’s frame. Jeonghwa pressed her face into Hyojin’s neck, detecting jasmine perfume and the underlying scent of  _Hyojin_  that Jeonghwa’s come to recognise and find comfort in, after waking up to it in Hyojin’s bed more than once before.

“I’m glad,” Hyojin said, her voice reverberating against Jeonghwa’s ear. 

Jeonghwa didn’t say anything, only reaching a concealed hand up to clasp the new pendant around her neck in silence.

_An exchange for my time and sex._

 

 

__

 

 

That was five months ago, and now Jeonghwa knew the status quo at this point.

Like said before, it was an exchange. Hyojin was a busy woman, with being a well-known and credited music producer in the industry. She didn’t catch a lot of time to try and find some company, especially company that gave Hyojin sexual gratification. That’s where Jeonghwa came in - meeting Hyojin every few days to take care of that, and in exchange, Hyojin would give her gifts or take her out to fancy places or shopping.

It wasn’t as raunchy as it sounds. Hyojin treated Jeonghwa with utmost respect and attentiveness, asking her if things were okay and never pushing her to do anything she didn’t want to do. 

The sad fact was that Jeonghwa wanted it, wanted it so  _bad_  and more.

On good days, Jeonghwa could pretend that the considerate and generous things Hyojin did for her (brushing Jeonghwa’s hair at night, pressing soft kisses to her temple when Jeonghwa was sleepy, giving Jeonghwa back and foot massages when Jeonghwa would complain about her exhausting dance practice that day) was because Hyojin felt the same as Jeonghwa - that she had fallen in love with her the same way Jeonghwa had fallen in love with Hyojin. That the soft touches and gentle chuckles were because Hyojin enjoyed being in Jeonghwa’s presence just as much as Jeonghwa did with her. That the hot kisses and possessive hands went more beyond just their diplomatic contract and conveyed something that Jeonghwa hoped was genuine compassion.

But then reality would set back in and even though Jeonghwa adored the gifts that Hyojin would give her, from elegant jewelry to expensive makeup to designer brand clothes, Jeonghwa would be reminded that it was  _only an exchange_ , a contract. The bracelets on her wrist and necklaces around her throat would sometimes feel like cuffs, but Jeonghwa knew she could take them off if she ever wanted to.

 _But I never would_ , she thinks as she curls herself closer to Hyojin’s body. The sheets are so smooth and soft and so is Hyojin’s skin.  _Even if it’s just an arrangement of sorts, I’ll take what I can get because I really do like her a lot_.

When she looks at Hyojin’s sleeping form, her lips parted ever so slightly and her bangs flitting above her closed eyes, practically glowing in the soft light shining in from the window, Jeonghwa thinks she’s the prettiest person she’s ever seen.

 _How pathetic I am_ , she thinks.

Someday, she determined, she’ll be able to call this whole thing off. Someday, she’ll gather enough willpower to tell Hyojin they can’t do this anymore - that Hyojin can’t keep showering Jeonghwa with gifts and kisses and hot touches under the name of their exchange because it’s hurting Jeonghwa’s heart too much. She knows that would mean confessing her feelings to Hyojin to give her a reason why, and that thought alone even without the circumstances of trying to call their arrangement off, filled Jeonghwa with a certain kind of dread that she didn’t want to think about.

 _But that day isn’t today,_  she thinks as she folds herself into the bed, not ready to get up and face the day just yet.  _Someday, but another day_.

And if Hyojin somehow notices in her sleep that Jeonghwa’s a little more restless than usual, then she doesn’t do anything as Jeonghwa curls up against her for one more time, and shuts her eyes to fall into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

_


	2. firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hyojin next to her, music coming from her laptop, and their hands brushing every now and then as their knees touch under the table and Hyojin tries to give her a crash-course about music theory and composition, Jeonghwa can’t think of a time where she felt more content and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I uploaded a 2nd chapter, realised I didn't like how I would be developing the story if I used what I had written, so then i went back and deleted it and rewrote it so here we are! I just really wasn't satisfied with the way my first attempt was and I wrote it so there were much more openings to continue upon so yeah!
> 
> apologies for such lateness, school has been kicking my ass. but DDD was an incredible comeback, tho their appearances in this story are still what their Eclipse comeback looks were... (imo LE's hair as blonde was her PRIME but that's jus me).
> 
> anyway enjoy gay development.

Hyelin approaches Jeonghwa while she’s doing stretches, getting ready for the Tuesday 3:00 PM classes.

The dance studio hums with energy, the sunlight glossing through the windows and music softly playing from the speakers. The 3:00 classes are for the youth kids - any kid from the age 13-18 that decided they wanted to take hip-hop slash alternative dance lessons - and in Jeonghwa’s personal opinion, they were her favourite classes. Something about the endless energy and passion young teens can summon brings out the same in Jeonghwa. It makes dance much more fun.

They have about 10 minutes before the youth class students start showing up, and Jeonghwa is stretching in the back. She sees Hyelin approach her before staring at her through the reflection, dark eyes curious, and Jeonghwa raises her eyebrows, confused amusement in her face.

“Something wrong?”

“Your form is slightly off.” Hyelin crouches down to place a hand on Jeonghwa’s slouching back, and Jeonghwa’s spine complies. “There we go.”

Hyelin has been Jeonghwa’s friend for what has felt like ages. Realistically, it’s only been a year and half, when they both got assigned to be dance instructors at the Nanet Dance Studio, but they bonded quickly and Jeonghwa’s come to appreciate Hyelin’s antics and her teasing attitude, and how Hyelin’s always got determination and dedication in everything she does. Their dynamics also provides a comfortable atmosphere for the classes they teach too, and Jeonghwa would say Hyelin is probably her best friend.

However, there are sometimes when Hyelin can be just a little aggravating, in her own special way.

“Texted you last night,” Hyelin threw out casually as she joined Jeonghwa in her stretches, leaning towards the side and hearing her spine let out a satisfying pop. “Wanted to hang out with you, maybe grab some food together. You said you were busy. Also, what’s that on your neck?”

Jeonghwa eyes dart to her reflection in her mirror, where the edge of her shirt has fallen down enough that a love bite from a couple days ago is visible on the side of her neck, her red hair not covering much since it’s tied back. She shuffles her shoulders to cover it up again, but she knows it’s not going to stay hidden anyway. “I  _was_  busy.”

“With what?”

“You know what,” Jeonghwa replies with a huff as she tries to tug up her shirt again, and Hyelin smirks. 

“Still bagging that wealthy woman?”

“Well, when you say it like that, it makes me not want to,” Jeonghwa says, wrinkling her nose, and Hyelin lets out a boisterous laugh. Switching positions, Jeonghwa pretends to focus on her form in the mirror. Anything to not look at the knowing look Hyelin’s got in her face.

“I mean, if I can convince you to stop seeing her, I’ll do it,” Hyelin says, and her tone is joking, but Jeonghwa knows she’s serious with her words. This hasn’t been the first time Hyelin’s tried to nudge Jeonghwa in a different direction, saying “ _your feelings for Hyojin are unhealthy”_  and maybe a part of Hyelin is right, but Jeonghwa’s stubborn.

Jeonghwa stands up, throwing her arms up over her head and reaching. “You make it as if Hyojin’s the wicked witch of the west. She’s not a terrible person. In fact, I quite like her very much.”

“Maybe a little  _too_ much,” Hyelin says. “Have you told her you’ve been holding a massive stupid crush on her yet?”

“I have  _not_ , thank you very much, and I don’t plan on to.” Jeonghwa refuses to look at Hyelin in the eye.

Hyelin relaxes her arms and looks at Jeonghwa through the mirror. “So you’re just going to let yourself be used like that?”

“I’m not being  _used_ , Hyelin,” Jeonghwa bit out through gritted teeth. She felt a burn in her arm, maybe she overstretched. “I already know what you’re going to say, and just... I have it under control, alright?”

“Do you?” Hyelin asks, and Jeonghwa knows Hyelin doesn’t mean to be antagonizing, it’s just how Hyelin says it, but it makes something underneath her skin itch. “Everytime you come home from a night with her, you say  _next time_  you’ll do something about it.”

“Hyelin,” Jeonghwa warns, and the short-haired girl raises her eyebrows in a challenge. Jeonghwa takes a breath. It’s not like Hyelin’s entirely wrong, but she isn’t entirely correct with her assumptions either. 

Hyelin waits, but when Jeonghwa doesn’t say anything, the girl sighs. She walks up to Jeonghwa and takes her hand, and Jeonghwa reluctantly looks at her.

“I don’t mean to rain on your parade,” Hyelin says seriously. “But I also don’t like seeing you come to work or send me messages sad because the whole thing has you down. And yeah, I know I’m not the one in the relationship so I don’t see all the details and stuff, but from what you have told me, it doesn’t sound very happy for you.” She pauses. “I just want you safe, you know?”

Jeonghwa tightens her fingers around Hyelin’s in appreciation. “I know.”

Cautious curiosity in her eyes, Hyelin peeks at her from underneath Jeonghwa’s bangs. “So, what are you going to do then?”

At that, Jeonghwa’s shoulders slump. “I don’t know.”

It’s then that the one of the studio doors open, and kids for the 3:00 class start to come in, chattering with their friends and parents and interrupting Jeonghwa’s train of thought. Hyelin gives Jeonghwa one last squeeze of the hand before she turns to greet the kids, bright smile appearing on her face. Jeonghwa sighs, tugging her hair back into its tight ponytail, before joining Hyelin and preparing for the class.

And when one of the kids ask “ _Jeonghwa-unnie, what’s that on your neck?”_ halfway through the lesson in front of everyone, and all eyes immediately go to the redhead’s neck - well, Jeonghwa just tries not to completely melt as Hyelin bursts into laughter on the floor next to her.

 

 

__

 

 

Limbs tired and feeling like honey, Jeonghwa lets herself in to Hyojin’s apartment complex after she finishes her dance lessons for the day. By now, it’s reaching evening, and the sun’s just about to set - it can’t be seen over the rest of the high buildings in the city, but the afterglow it casts though the windows is pretty enough for Jeonghwa as she dumps her things near the door and slips off her shoes.

She already knows Hyojin is locked in the studio part of the place, headphones probably over her ears and eyes glued to a laptop as she runs over her composed music for what is probably the millionth time. Hyojin is such a perfectionist with her work, almost to a point of where she’ll forget to eat or sleep for hours, but Jeonghwa knows it pays off. Hyojin isn’t known as a well-credited producer for nothing, and the money that goes into the sleek apartment complex had to come from somewhere.

Knowing the place pretty well at this point, Jeonghwa starts to make some tea and noodles in the clean kitchen, noticing some of the dust that is one some of the tea boxes in the back of the cupboards and sniffing. As modern and lustrous as the kitchen is, Jeonghwa knows Hyojin doesn’t dare touch cooking - it’s almost an embarrassment at how  _bad_  Hyojin is at trying to prepare food. If anything, the only reason Hyojin even owns things like a rice-cooker and certain kitchen utensils is because Jeonghwa uses them everytime she stays the night at Hyojin’s place. 

A few minutes later, Jeonghwa’s carrying a ceramic mug and bowl of noddles into the studio wing of Hyojin’s apartment, using her elbow to knock before she enters in. 

She was right - Hyojin is exactly where she predicted. Big headphones tucked over her ears, blonde hair tied back, face illuminated by the blue light of her screen. Her eyes looked glossed over by how long she’s been staring at the laptop, bottom lip between her teeth, listening to a track and then going back to tweak a layer. The room is essentially silent though, except for the hum of the building and the discreet clicking of the computer.

Placing the noodles and tea down on the desk next to her, Jeonghwa leans over and wraps her arms around Hyojin’s shoulders. The blonde jumps, but easily leans back into Jeonghwa’s arms, headphones sliding off.

“Hi,” Jeonghwa says, and she knows Hyojin can hear the impish smile on her face.

“Hello, how long have you been here?” Hyojin grabs Jeonghwa’s hand and presses soft kisses to her fingers, and something in Jeonghwa turns pink with delight.

“Not very long, I just got back from dance. I made you noodles and tea.” Jeonghwa’s eyes travel to Hyojin’s computer screen. “When was the last time you ate?”

Hyojin shrugged, and at that Jeonghwa scoffed, but Hyojin defended herself. “It hasn’t been that long, don’t worry. I just suddenly came up with this really sick beat and I wanted to get it down. I’m not finished with it yet, but it’s good progress.”

Then Hyojin pauses, and her eyes flicker to Jeonghwa. 

“Would you like to here it?”

Jeonghwa blinks in surprise, because as long as she can remember, she’s never gotten to listen to Hyojin’s music before. Jeonghwa had maybe taken a look at some of the already published products Hyojin has released, and from what she remembers it’s pretty nice. But she’s not big into music like Hyojin or Heeyeon are, and she knows Hyojin can be very picky about her work - slamming laptops shut sometimes because she swears she doesn’t want a soul to listen to her composition until it’s  _perfect_ and finished, very secretive about any upcoming projects. She’s quite a private perfectionist about her work, Jeonghwa would say, and she can think of 10 other people off the top of her head that would  _die_  to listen to a sample of Hyojin’s work in progress.

Something funny rises in her heart, and Jeonghwa nods. “Sure, yes! I would- I would be honoured. Yeah.”

Hyojin lets out a short smile, before she’s taking off her big headphones and handing them to Jeonghwa. They’re warm and huge, fitting over Jeonghwa’s ears entirely, and Jeonghwa gives her a nod before Hyojin taps play.

Music floods into her ears, steady and invigorating, and Jeonghwa is easily swept into it. The flow of the song is absolutely delectable, smooth yet also intriguing, and she can tell by the little things just how much delicate effort Hyojin had put into the track. There are some string instrumentals mixed into it, a little divergent than what most music of the industry normally has, but it adds an extraordinary touch to it. 

It’s incredible, she thinks, how Hyojin can come with something like this in the span of an hour or two.

When the music ends on a fatal, finishing note, Jeonghwa realises she had closed her eyes at one point. She opens them to find Hyojin staring at her intently, gauging for any reaction of sorts - she can tell by the look in her eyes, and Jeonghwa feels a smile start to spread across her face.

“That was good,” Jeonghwa says softly. “That was  _really_  good. Hyojin - you’re  _amazing_. I don’t even understand how, but you are.”

At that, Hyojin ducks her head away, suddenly looking at her computer. “Ah, thank you. I really wanted you to hear it, I just... really wanted to know what you thought of it.”

She feels like she can’t say much, considering her knowledge of music composition is quite limited especially in comparison to Hyojin’s, but the grin of absolute victory and pride that’s on Hyojin’s face at Jeonghwa’s praise and how she starts to talk about the pieces and dynamics of the song makes something in Jeonghwa’s heart blossom a little more. She grabs a chair and scoots up next to Hyojin, sitting with her at the desk, listening to Hyojin’s distinct voice as she eats the noodles Jeonghwa made for her and shares the tea.

“ _It doesn’t sound very happy for you_.” Hyelin’s words come back into her head, and Jeonghwa feels the need to scoff. 

_Bullshit_ , she thinks. With Hyojin next to her, music coming from her laptop, and their hands brushing every now and then as their knees touch under the table and Hyojin tries to give her a crash-course about music theory and composition, Jeonghwa can’t think of a time where she felt more content and happy.

 

 

__

 

Jeonghwa would’ve liked to stay the night, but she has studying she still has to do while the night’s still young, so Hyojin insists on giving her a ride home. Jeonghwa tried to insist that the walk back to her own place wasn’t far, but Hyojin persisted.

Before Jeonghwa can exit the car after Hyojin parks outside Jeonghwa’s own apartment building (much less glamorous than Hyojin’s apartment complex), Hyojin grabs her hand.

“There’s a small awards party coming up in celebration of this co-ed group my company’s signed with. I can bring a plus one.” Hyojin tilts her head slightly. “It’s next week, on a Friday, so you wouldn’t have to worry about homework or anything. I’d love it if you could come with me.”

Jeonghwa hopes her eyes don’t look as wide as she feels they are. She knew Hyojin had her fair share of fancy events because of her fame in the music scene, and it wasn’t uncommon for paparazzi photos of Hyojin on the red carpet or at other special events to appear in magazines or on gossip websites. But Hyojin had never really stopped to ask Jeonghwa if she’d like to join - hell, Jeonghwa can’t even imagine her raggedy self at something so clean and formal, but it’s not as if she hasn’t dreamed before.

“Are you serious?” Jeonghwa stutters, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. “Wait- really? Are you sure?”

The chuckle Hyojin let out makes Jeonghwa feel fuzzy. “Yes, I’m completely serious. It’s always nice to be able to bring someone with me along with these events. As long as you aren’t too troublesome, of course.” The blonde smirks at Jeonghwa, but Jeonghwa’s nearly bouncing out of her seat.

“Oh my gosh,  _yes_ , I would  _love_  to join you!” Jeonghwa’s nearly squealing, suddenly so frazzled and excited. Going with Hyojin to a fancy awards show, being her plus one, possibly meeting other famous people? Jeonghwa can’t lie, she’s not  _that_  huge into pop culture, but the opportunity sounds incredible and Jeonghwa’s gripping Hyojin’s hand and shaking it with glee.

“Perfect,” Hyojin says, and she pulls out her phone, most likely to add that note onto something for further plans. “I’ll text you more details about it later, but you should probably go now. I don’t want to hold you up on your studying.”

“Oh gosh,  _forget_  studying. I’m going to a fancy awards party- oh my  _god_.” Hyojin lets out a big laugh at Jeonghwa’s awe, but she ushers Jeonghwa out of the car, insisting to “ _get some good studying and sleep, okay.”_

By the time Jeonghwa’s finally settled down at her desk, with the familiar sight of her old textbook open in font of her and her notes and pencils everywhere, she’s breathless and daydreaming about the glamour she’ll see, the people she’ll meet, and how  _cool_  it’s going to be.

_Wait until Hyelin gets a load of this news_ , she thinks smugly.

Needless to say, Jeonghwa doesn’t get a lot of studying done, because halfway through trying to review her advanced biomedical notes did she suddenly sit upright and realise something.

“Oh god,  _what am I going to wear_?”

 

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand there we go! so many things happened in this chapter, eheheheh, tho at the same time it felt like not. i guess it could slightly be a filler chapter, but i did want to introduce a little more about how jeonghwa interacted w hyojin and also hyelin. i like incorporating the rest of exid in this story kekeke so yeah gotta have that #squad
> 
> but !! they had some interesting interactions!! hyojin actually let jeonghwa sneak a peep at some music, which hyojin never does..... and she decided 2 invite jeonghwa to a little fancy smancy awards show kekeke. what will happen at that awards show? and things coming up to it? u will see (-;
> 
> nyway thank u for reading, if u like it pls leave a kudos and/or comment what u think i love reading comments they r what motivate me to update this fic at all heheheh


	3. my hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyojin and Jeonghwa spend some time together, and Hyelin has a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse for this being so late lmao i apologise greatly.
> 
> just some more development for the story, there's a bit of sexual content in the middle of this chapter, so thats fun! but some real drama will start happening next chapter. (:
> 
> enjoy.

It’s halfway through one of her private dance lessons that Jeonghwa’s phone bings with a text.

She’s working one-on-one with one of her younger students, who had parents rich enough to pay for private lessons in dance. Jeonghwa doesn’t mind - in fact, it was a miracle that her manager appointed Jeonghwa to be the girl’s teacher, so the extra money goes to her, and Jeonghwa likes the little girl. She’s a clumsy, and about as coordinated as a jellyfish, but everyone has to start somewhere.

“One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. You’re doing amazing, Hye! Just remember, focus on the beat.” The girl beams at Jeonghwa at the encouragement, and her shaky feet keep up with the music. Jeonghwa’s tapping her foot to keep the beat, surveying the girl’s posture. 

“Keep awareness of your form,” Jeonghwa reminds. “Expression on your face has to be maintained too.”

The music keeps the girl somewhat on rhythm, but there’s definitely room for improvement. As Jeonghwa continues observing the girl, a chime from her phone can be heard across the room.

It makes a silent exclamation point appear above Jeonghwa’s head, because she knows any of the friends she has would be too busy with their own classes to be texting her at this time. 

That would mean the only person who’d be texting her right now would be Hyojin.

Jeonghwa resists running over to grab her phone at least until the lesson ends, and she ushers her student out the door with a bright smile and encouragement. However, as soon as she’s gone, Jeonghwa nearly bolts back to her bag, digging her phone out and looking at the text.

 

**ahn hyojin** :  
 _want to go shopping today bb?_

Jeonghwa tries to push down the excitement that bursts in her chest - it’s only a simple text anyway. But she’s quick to respond.

 

**park jeonghwa** :  
 _oh yes!!  
pick me up outside my dance studio in an hour?_

**ahn hyojin** :  
 _perfect._

 

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t hustle through showering and changing, trying her best to freshen herself up before Hyojin arrives. She wasn’t really expecting the other woman to propose to hang out today, and she’s not happy with the way her ginger hair just lies flat around her face, but it’ll have to do.

Hyelin spots her as she’s rushing out of the studio’s showers a while later. “Jeongjeong! I was thinking about going out to eat tonight! You in?”

“I can’t,” Jeonghwa calls belatedly over her shoulder. “Busy!”

“Doing what?!”

Jeonghwa doesn’t answer as she exits out the studio, letting the cool air calm her excitement as she waits for Hyojin’s familiar car to pull down the street. She’s pulling at her outfit and running her fingers through her hair, hoping she looks at least somewhat put together. Even after months of hanging around Hyojin, Jeonghwa still feels the fluttering need to look perfect for Hyojin. She knows Hyojin has seen her at much  _messier_ moments, but that doesn’t stop her from desperately trying to smooth her ginger hair out with her nails.

When the familiar Tesla pulls up, Jeonghwa beams. She can see Hyojin through the driver’s window, sunglasses on her face, but there’s a smile across her glossy lips as Jeonghwa hops in the passenger seat.

“Hey,” Jeonghwa breathes excitedly as she buckles in, and she flushes as Hyojin leans over to give her a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

“I’m here. What do you have in mind for shopping?”

“I was thinking something for you for the awards party that’s coming up this weekend,” Hyojin replied, lifting a shoulder casually. “And maybe anything else you want. I feel like I haven’t bought you any lingerie in a while.” 

There’s a hint of something else in her tone at the last sentence, and Jeonghwa bites her lip as Hyojin meets her gaze over her sunglasses with a dark look. Excitement flares up inside the redhead and she can’t help the smile that spreads across her lips.

“Sounds good to me,” Jeonghwa says lightly, and Hyojin grins.

Jeonghwa pretends not to notice the disappointed look on Hyerin’s face as she stands outside the studio, watching as she and Hyojin pull out of the parking lot.

 

__

 

It’s a couple hours later, and the garnished dressing room smells like incense and the soft fabric feels silky on Jeonghwa’s legs as she tries on a new dress.

“Green is a good colour on you,” Hyojin murmurs from where she’s sitting, a glass of water in her hand. They’re at their third store, and Jeonghwa feels light-headed with how many dresses and fabrics they’ve looked at. Seeing such expensive clothes is mind-boggling to Jeonghwa, and she’s been impressed by nearly every dress she’s tried, but it’s Hyojin who shakes her head and nods for her to try another one.

“You think?” Jeonghwa asks, turning her body in the full-length mirror. The assistant that’s with them looks bent on just trying to get them to make a purchase, and Jeonghwa is sort of feeling the pressure, but Hyojin looks completely at ease as she sips her water and tilts her head.

“Hold onto it as a maybe. I like it. Miss, please give us a moment.” At Hyojin’s request, the assistant lets out a pleasant nod and ducks out of the spacious dressing room, leaving Hyojin and Jeonghwa in privacy.

Jeonghwa takes another look at herself in the mirror, her hands fluttering at sleekness of the long light green dress. “It’s really pretty,” she offers to Hyojin, and Hyojin nods her head.

“It is. A pretty dress to match a pretty girl.” Jeonghwa blushes, and Hyojin smiles softly at that. 

Then, the blonde’s smile curves into something more mischievous. “Why don’t you take off the dress, Jeonghwa.”

As Jeonghwa turns to look at Hyojin, she sees something in her eyes that makes Jeonghwa suddenly feel melted. With much flexibility, Jeonghwa reaches behind her to slowly unzip the dress, letting it fall gently from her shoulders and revealing much of her chest. Hyojin watches her every movement, posed casually in the chair in front of her.

When Jeonghwa slips fully out the dress and sets it aside, she moves to a rack of dresses. “Should I try on this one-?”

“Stand still for a moment,” Hyojin interrupts her, and Jeonghwa pauses. “Let me look at you, sweetheart.”

Jeonghwa feels something warm ignite inside of her at Hyojin’s command, and obediently does as the other woman says. She stands in the center of the dressing room, facing Hyojin, wearing nothing but her undergarments and lets herself be admired by the blonde. It’s not embarrassing, Hyojin has seen her naked many times before, but she feels vulnerable, and she doesn’t miss the way Hyojin licks her lips.

“Watching you dress up in pretty things has been quite fun,” she muses from her spot, and Jeonghwa smiles at that. “Watching my princess try on pretty dresses is one of my favourite things, I must say. You look so gorgeous.” Heat forms along Jeonghwa’s cheeks at the petname.

It’s then when Hyojin stands up, and in a few easy steps crosses over to in front of Jeonghwa. Jeonghwa bites her lips as Hyojin’s hands travel up and down her arms softly, feeling her skin, before they hover over the front of her bra. 

“It has been quite frustrating though,” Hyojin admits as her fingers trace along the cups of her bra, and Jeonghwa feels so small under Hyojin’s shadow, in a way that feels so good. “I want to see all of my babygirl. May I?” And Jeonghwa doesn’t even finish her nod before Hyojin is easily unhooking the bra behind Jeonghwa’s back, letting the fabric fall onto the floor.

Then, Hyojin grabs her shoulders and pushes, manhandling Jeonghwa in a way that makes Jeonghwa quiver. She pushes the redhead so her back is to Hyojin’s front, and they’re both facing the full-length mirror now. Jeonghwa feels her arms automatically reach up to cover her now naked breasts, but Hyojin grabs her arms and pins them behind her roughly, an action that makes a whimper form in Jeonghwa’s throat.

Hyojin smirks. She knows Jeonghwa likes to be pushed around, letting Hyojin mold her into whatever shape she felt like. 

It’s so adorable.

While her one hand holds Jeonghwa’s arms still, her other snakes around to the front, softly caressing her breasts. It makes Jeonghwa sigh and lean back into Hyojin, already feeling light. The assistant surely is standing right outside the door, waiting for them. Jeonghwa’s about to say something before Hyojin places her mouth on her neck, biting down softly.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jeonghwa says, and her knees want to buckle.  

“Feels nice?” Hyojin murmurs, her lips moving softly along her throat. Jeonghwa nods, unable to form a coherent sentence at that moment, and Hyojin chuckles. “Want more?”

Jeonghwa nods again, and this time, the hand that’s touching her breasts reaches down and lays a light smack on Jeonghwa’s thigh, making Jeonghwa jump and whimper. “Use your words, sweetheart.”

“I want more,” Jeonghwa pushes out, and the hand remains on her thigh, now feeling the skin there, softly exploring up and down. “But- but the assistant lady-”

“Won’t interrupt up as long as you keep quiet,” Hyojin murmurs in her ear, and Jeonghwa’s skin heats up. “And I know how loud you can be. That’s gonna be difficult for you, huh? Better stay quiet, baby.”

Jeonghwa can barely have time to process that before Hyojin’s hand now slides up further between her thighs, and the vigorous rub that she gives through Jeonghwa’s panties makes Jeonghwa let out a squeal - her hips jerk, and then there’s a hand slamming her hips back down against Hyojin’s, and it’s so  _mean_  - the way Hyojin commands her like this, knowing Jeonghwa is sensitive and loud and responsive. 

Hyojin keeps rubbing her through her panties, teasing and it’s absolutely maddening, and Jeonghwa tries her best to muffle her moans. She releases one of her hands to cover her own mouth, whimpering as Hyojin continues to tease her. Hyojin smirks, kissing her shoulder.

“Feel good, Jeong? Do you like that? Being touched in a dressing room, knowing someone right through the door could hear your cute little noises?” Jeonghwa’s hips jerk, whimpering out an “ _oh God_ ,” because Hyojin and her dirty words never fail to make her lose her mind. And with the way her fingers now start to push her panties out of the way, slowly making their way down to where she needs her most, it’s driving her insane.

“What a slut,” Hyojin says into her ear, and the name makes Jeonghwa fall apart - her body slumps and soon it’s all Hyojin holding her up, one arm wrapped around her waist, her other hand between her legs as she feels the slick already there at Jeonghwa’s pussy.

Hyojin slips a finger inside, cooing. “Aww, does Jeongjeong like being called a slut? Does she like being called dirty, mean names? Tell me, sweetheart.”

“I-I do!” Jeonghwa nearly moans, and Hyojin has to clamp a hand over her mouth to quiet her down. Heat burns at Jeonghwa’s cheeks at being forced to admit out loud how much she enjoys it. It makes something in Jeonghwa melt, being held, being touched and teased - it’s driving her insane. And soon Hyojin’s fingers slip further between Jeonghwa’s legs, and she feels the blonde start to enter her fingers inside her. 

Hyojin purrs in pleasant surprise. “Someone’s wet.”

Jeonghwa scoffs, lets out a bratty “ _duh_ ,” and Hyojin moves her hand down from Jeonghwa’s face to wrap around the ginger girl’s throat, giving a squeeze. It’s a warning, and the reminder of dominance makes Jeonghwa want to disobey her.

But no, she’s a good girl today - Hyojin’s already spoiling her with dresses and touches already. She’ll save being a brat for another time.

It doesn’t take long for Hyojin to caress her fingers around, curling her fingertips until she finds the sweet spot within Jeonghwa that makes the girl’s legs shake. A moan that almost turns into a wail nearly escapes her throat as Hyojin starts rubbing it vigorously, giving the needy girl what she needs. Jeonghwa’s hips jerk, the sudden movement causing her to want to run away from the sensitivity and also beg for more.

There’s a hot breath on her ear as Hyojin bears her teeth against the shell of Jeonghwa’s ear, and Hyojin nearly growls out a possessive, “ _Mine_.”

“ _Yours_ ,” Jeonghwa whimpers back, overwhelmed, and the fingers around her throat squeeze a little tighter, and Jeonghwa’s eyes start to roll to the back of her head as she’s assaulted with pleasure. It makes Hyojin beam with pride at the mess she’s made out of the girl in front of her, such a snarky brat sometimes, but reduced to stupidity as she falls apart on her fingers and her tongue shows out from her mouth as she lets out the cutest noises.

“My good little slut,” Hyojin coos, and expertly moves her fingers so she brushes against Jeonghwa’s clit every other stroke, and that’s when Jeonghwa’s moans start getting dangerously loud, could easily give away what dirty activities they were doing to the assistant shopper outside their dressing room. Hyojin is unable to care.

“You enjoy being used, huh? Look at you. Do my fingers feel good inside your tight pussy, sweetheart?” Jeonghwa lets out a helpless wail, and Hyojin can’t help but grin. “Such a sweetheart slut. I’ll make you mine every night if I want to.”

Her words make Jeonghwa’s legs shake, and soon Jeonghwa’s body is tensing as Hyojin furiously drives her fingers against Jeonghwa’s most sensitive parts, the pitches of her noises getting higher and higher as she starts reaching her climax.

“Please, please, please,” Jeonghwa starts begging, so cutely. She knows not to cum without Hyojin’s permission. “Please, let me cum- I wanna cum-  _unnie_ -,”

“Aww, she wants to cum, does she?” Hyojin teases, and Jeonghwa nearly cries. “She thinks she deserves to cum?” Her fingers curl inside against Jeonghwa’s walls, making the girl’s hips quiver.

“Please,  _please_ , pretty please, mistress,” Jeonghwa moans, and it’s the name  _mistress_  that makes Hyojin show mercy on her babygirl. “I wanna cum, please,  _please_ , it feels so  _good_ -!”

“Cum for me, slut. Show me how good it feels.”

That’s all it takes before Jeonghwa lets out a cry of pure pleasure, loud and clear and anyone outside of their dressing room that was unaware of their activities surely now knew what dirty things Hyojin was doing to the girl, and Jeonghwa cums.

Hyojin lets out a deep hum of pride and satisfaction as she doesn’t let up on the vigorous strokes of her fingers inside Jeonghwa’s tight cunt, fucking the girl through her orgasm and relishing in the way Jeonghwa flinches in pleasure. It’s not until Jeonghwa is heaving for breaths that finally Hyojin releases her, letting the girl fall limp, and Jeonghwa ends up on the ground, leaning her head against Hyojin’s thigh and gasping for breath.

Her face is warm and cheeks are flushed. The shop assistant pretends not to the notice the way Jeonghwa’s entire body is shaking and the smug look on Hyojin’s face when she returns into the dressing room, after Hyojin had let Jeonghwa put some clothes back on.

“Any final decisions, ladies?” the assistant asked politely, and Jeonghwa hides her red cheeks and shaky legs behind Hyojin.

“Yes,” Hyojin hums, and hands the assistant the beautiful green dress Jeonghwa had previously been wearing earlier - right before the blonde had ravished her to bits and pieces. 

“This dress is the one.”

 

__

 

 

The car ride back to Jeonghwa’s place is filled with comfortable silence, Jeonghwa’s legs still feeling like honey and her face warm and flustered. She can feel the smugness oozing off of Hyojin - she knows how to use her hands, and she’s damn proud of it.

“Thank you for the dress, Hyojin,” Jeonghwa says sweetly as they finally pull to Jeonghwa’s apartment. The night is still young, but Jeonghwa know she has studies she needs to get finished and sleep to get in before her early classes the next morning. She’d invite Hyojin to stay, but…

“You’re welcome,” Hyojin says happily, and easily swoops Jeonghwa’s hand into hers, lifting up the back of her hand to place a sweet kiss on it. “I can’t wait to see you wear it at the awards party.”

“I still can’t believe I’m going to it,” Jeonghwa says gleefully, and Hyojin smiles softly. “I’m just a university student, it’s so weird to imagine myself at such a nice event.”

“Well, you better believe it, because it’s happening.” Hyojin pulls out her phone and starts tapping notes into her phone. “I’ll arrange for a tailor to properly fit it to your size, and then maybe we can shop for some matching jewelry as well.”

Jeonghwa scoffs. “Please. I have so much stuff from you, I must already have at  _least_  three things that will go with it. No need to buy more.”

Hyojin gives Jeonghwa a fake eye-roll, the soft curve of a smile still on her lips. “Let me spoil my babygirl, won’t you?”

A moment of silence falls upon them, and Jeonghwa fiddles with her fingers. The question arises in her head before she can stop it from exiting her mouth, and she’s asking, “Do you wanna stay the night with me?”

The question burns embarrassment inside of Jeonghwa. She’s never asked Hyojin to stay at her place before - usually they spend nights at Hyojin’s place, which is much nicer and more lavish. She knows her apartment is nowhere near as luxurious as Hyojin’s, and just sitting in Hyojin’s fancy car outside Jeonghwa’s apartment complex feels out of place. It’s not the trashiest place in the world - Jeonghwa’s family was able to help Jeonghwa a little bit and at least give her a not-shitty living place when she first started going to uni - but it still feels embarrassing to ask. It’s like trying to offer the Queen of England a place to sleep - what could Jeonghwa’s bleak apartment be to someone like Hyojin who already had a castle?

All Jeonghwa knows is she doesn’t want her time with Hyojin to end tonight. She wants Hyojin to follow her inside, to show Hyojin the soft corners of her apartment, even if they were a little dusty and plain. She wants Hyojin to sit next to her as she studies for her classes, wants to keep Hyojin by her side for just a little longer.

_You’re so hopeless, Jeonghwa_.

Unfortunately, Hyojin shakes her head. “I can’t, babygirl, I’m sorry. I have a meeting arranged with a colleague and we’re going to discuss some music producing ideas for a new group we have planned coming up.” She gives Jeonghwa a sympathetic look, and Jeonghwa tries not to look too disappointed.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah. That’s okay. Not your fault.” She smiles anyway, because she did enjoy the time she did have with Hyojin. It was selfish for her to assume Hyojin could just stay the night - she had already been spoiled by having Hyojin take her shopping earlier.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid-_

Hyojin returns her gentle smile, and then the blonde is leaning over to press a kiss against Jeonghwa’s lips.

There’s something about the kiss that’s different, that’s softer. There’s no burning sexual tension behind it, no urge or hurry. Like they have all the time in the world together.

It’s almost foreign to Jeonghwa, but she melts into it. She likes it a lot. 

When they pull away, Jeonghwa, says, almost inaudible, and her cheeks heat up slightly, “Also… thank you for.. earlier too. It felt good. It felt really good.”

At that, a smirk graces Hyojin’s face, and the blonde just nods. “Don’t mention it. I like making you feel good.”

Jeonghwa feels the blush come full-on her face at those words, and Hyojin laughs. Then, she’s digging into her purse from the backseat, and she pulls out her wallet. Confused, Jeonghwa watches as Hyojin easily opens it and pulls out a few bills - and offers it to Jeonghwa.

“Huh…?”

“Speaking of business, I’m going to be busy for the next few days as well,” Hyojin said nonchalantly. “I figured I’d give you this so you’re not completely unpampered while I’m gone.” She hands over the cash easily, and Jeonghwa feels suddenly numb as she can’t do anything but take it. She mindlessly counts up the total - five hundred dollars.

“You don’t need to do this-”

“Let me,” Hyojin said. “We agreed I could spoil you as much as I want, right?”

The feeling of warmth and honey dies from Jeonghwa’s shoulders as she remembers that, yes - this was all just an agreement at the end of it. At the end of the day, Hyojin wouldn’t be able to come home with Jeonghwa. A couple hundred dollars slid over to Jeonghwa after a good orgasm, and to please her for the few days that Hyojin would be busy, and that was that.

Jeonghwa hated herself for feeling disappointment in her chest. 

“Thank you.”

They bid their farewells easily, and Jeonghwa feels dirty as she carries the cash in her hand. But she can’t find it in herself to give it back or not accept it, because as she arrives back to her place and enters the kitchen, she realizes she needs to buy groceries for the week. Her fridge is nearly empty, and all of the sudden Jeonghwa’s stomach rumbles. She’s hungry.

And that’s all she is - a hungry, poor university student who just happened to get real lucky by meeting Hyojin, who for some reason doesn’t mind throwing money away on her. 

What a foolish mistake, Jeonghwa thinks.

She hates herself for feeling sad. She really is so selfish, she thinks to herself. But her heart aches for more, and she realizes how much she already misses Hyojin as she sits in front of her open textbook and tries to force herself to study.

_It’s fine_ , she thinks, and she tells herself that for the rest of the night.

_It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine._

__

 

 

The next day, Hyelin is quick to approach Jeonghwa as soon as she enters the studio, and already Jeonghwa can feel the questions she’s about to be bombarded with. Hyelin is holding the typical look of disappointment she does whenever Jeonghwa returns from a night with Hyojin, and it makes Jeonghwa’s nerves itch.

At first, Hyelin doesn’t say anything, pretending to mindlessly follow Jeonghwa to the backroom as the ginger girl drops off her stuff and starts preparing for teaching. She stretches her arms and legs casually in the corner, and Jeonghwa just waits.

“So,” Hyelin finally says. “How was your evening last night?”

“Very nice,” Jeonghwa says promptly. “Went shopping. Got a couple of new things.”

“With your own money or your sugar mommy’s?” Hyelin asks sharply, and Jeonghwa’s quick to snap back.

“It doesn’t matter whose money it is. I just got some new things.” Jeonghwa shifts her shoulders, trying not to let a scowl form too deeply on her face. “Hyojin invited me to an awards show… It’s this Friday.”

At that, Hyelin’s eyes raise. “An awards show. Really?” 

Jeonghwa nods, almost defiantly. “Yeah. For music awards. Lots of famous musicians and performers will be there.” She can see the glimmer of surprised envy that shows in Hyelin’s eyes just for a moment, but instead of jealous remarks, Hyelin simply scoffs and sighs.

“What?” Jeonghwa snaps.

“An awards show. A music awards show. With rich and famous people.” Hyelin raises her eyebrows at Jeonghwa incredulously. “Jeonghwa, that’s not your crowd at  _all_.”

Jeonghwa almost sputters. “Wh-? What do you mean it’s not my  _crowd_? Why does that even matter? I’m going with Hyojin because she invited me, her personal request, just so you know. And she seems pretty high-up with all those people. So who’s to say it’s not my crowd?”

Hyelin lets out a ridiculing laugh at that, and something behind Jeonghwa’s eyes burn. “Jeongjeong, you’re literally just a uni student who’s struggling two jobs. They’re  _not_ your crowd. Just because Hyojin invited you doesn’t mean you’re part of those filthy rich producers.”

“So what? You’re a uni student too!” Jeonghwa exclaims. “You’re literally in the same place as I am, and I know you’d jump at the chance to go to one of these things just as I am right now!”

“Maybe, but at least I’m not bagging one of the producers to get there!” Hyelin retorts.

Jeonghwa nearly gasps, and a flicker of hurt streaks across her chest and then she’s scowling deeply, tears starting to form in the back of her eyes but she refuses to acknowledge that. “How  _dare_  you? Me and Hyojin aren’t just like some sort of  _scandal_ or whatever! She actually likes me very much!”

“And how do you know that?” asks Hyelin. “Because considering the fact that she hasn’t bothered to make anything official happen between you two, I’m getting the vibe that she doesn’t like you at all! It almost seems like all you are is just an easy fuck!”

At that, Jeonghwa balks. Her throat has tightened up to a point where she can’t help but sniff hard through her nose to try and get some air, and that’s when the tears that have gathered in her eyes start to fall. For a moment, the fierce expression in Hyelin’s face dies, and she starts stepping towards her.

“Jeonghwa, wait. Okay. I didn’t mean to make it seem like I was degrading you or anything. It’s just, this thing with Hyojin has gone on so  _long_ , it’s not healthy-”

“You’re not  _there_ , Hyelin,” Jeonghwa says, and her voice is mangled with emotions as she steps away. “You’re not there, when I’m with her, when we’re together- I just-…”

Jeonghwa can’t find a good enough way to defend herself. As harsh as Hyelin’s words were, they were true. Harsh, but true. There was no real statement to Hyojin actually liking Jeonghwa - nothing about their agreement ever entailed to feelings and Hyojin sure as hell never seemed to show she had any for Jeonghwa. 

But it hurt for Hyelin to say it like that.

After a deep breath, Jeonghwa turns around and picks up her bag. She grabs her jacket, and starts heading for the door.

“Jeonghwa, wait.” Hyelin tries to come towards her. “You can’t just go. The classes-”

“Teach the classes without me today,” Jeonghwa scowls. “You’ll do fine without me. Seems like all you’re trying to do right now is drive me away anyway.”

Hyelin’s face falls, and she tries again. “Jeonghwa-”

However, Jeonghwa is quick to make her exit, and soon Hyelin is left standing alone in the backroom as the door swings shut behind the ginger. And as Jeonghwa climbs the stairs to the exit of the studio and tries not to let her hot tears show to any other people, she tries to ignore the aching feeling of undeniable absoluteness in her chest as she thinks about Hyojin.

 

__

 

Later that night, when the tears are dried off Jeonghwa’s face and her eyes puffy from crying, Jeonghwa’s phone pings with a text message notification.

 

**ahn hyojin:**   
_how are you tonight?  
i was so busy today. had a long meeting with some other producers, but it as boring as hell.  
_ _have you tried on any of the new clothes i bought you? :)_

Jeonghwa’s usually quick to text Hyojin back, but Hyelin’s words creep back to her and something about it makes Jeonghwa instead shut her phone’s screen off, placing it face down and then turning away. 

She’s sure Hyojin won’t really notice anyway.

Her conversation with Hyelin comes back to mind and it makes a fresh new sting in Jeonghwa’s heart appear. While Hyelin wasn’t technically false, her words weren’t the best either. 

It’s true, Hyojin had never really indicated in any way that she wanted anything more out of her and Jeonghwa’s relationship than just sex and time. Nothing to suggest she might feel differently. Nothing to say that maybe, just maybe, she might’ve caught feelings for Jeonghwa the same way Jeonghwa caught feelings to her.

And even in the tender moments Jeonghwa felt that she might have, it comes crashing down by the reminder of money, whenever Hyojin reaches into her wallet to hand Jeonghwa a couple hundreds, or to buy Jeonghwa a new necklace to ‘thank’ her for a well-spent evening. In the same way one pays for their meal after a nice time at a restaurant, Hyojin did the same.

However, Jeonghwa thought, Hyojin had never invited her to anything of an event of sorts before, like she did the other day.  _That_ was new. That could mean something.

She tries not to get her hopes up. Instead, she decides to lay down on her bed, let some soft music try to calm her down, and in doing so, lets herself fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway! that was that.
> 
> i literally have 0 work ethic so i apologise on my update frequency its so bad. but please leave a kudos and/or review it really does help me motivate myself. seeing how some ppl were still leaving kudos and a couple comments rly helped me thru.
> 
> anyway did yall like exid's new song 'i love you' what icons.

**Author's Note:**

> so yay! that's the first chapter
> 
> if you want to see more pls pls leave a kudos and a comment that would make my entire day so much. they really help let me know people want to actually see this story continue! 
> 
> uhhhhh yea h


End file.
